


Одеяло (зелёное)

by Shae



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post - Hounds of Baskerville, Revelations, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок реорганизует Чертоги разума таким образом, что они превращаются в квартиру на Бейкер-стрит. То, что он помещает в комнате Джона, становится одновременно и сюрпризом, и откровением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одеяло (зелёное)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/gifts).
  * A translation of [Duvet (green)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321752) by [Mazarin221b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazarin221b/pseuds/Mazarin221b). 



— Мне необходимо всё реорганизовать, — говорит Шерлок.

Джон опускает уголок газеты, смотрит на Шерлока и ждёт продолжения:

— Что, прости?

— Ну, не столько реорганизовать, сколько переместить. Потом реорганизовать.

— Всё еще не понимаю.

— Я о Чертогах разума, Джон.

***

Он недоволен той путаницей, тем беспорядком, в котором находится информация. Данные, выводы, порывы и знания, которые он недавно приобрел, не соответствуют его текущей системе индексирования. Время дефрагментировать, перестроить, обновить.

_Второй закон термодинамики и Эволюция биологических систем_

_Второй закон термодинамики_

_Тепло_

_Холод_

_Химия_

_Переместить ссылку_

_Приготовление пищи_

_Кухня_

***

— Как дела с перемещением? — спрашивает Джон. — Ты не вставал с кресла последние шесть часов.

— Утомительно. Необходимо. О чем ты думаешь, когда думаешь о войне?

Джон хмурится, поджимает губы.

— О боли, наверное. О крови. О спасении жизней.

***

_Военная история Соединённого королевства Великобритании и Северной Ирландии_

_Война_

_Солдаты_

_Кровь_

_Медицинская помощь_

_Переместить_

_Сумка Джона_

_Туалет_

***

Есть несколько вещей, которые не так-то просто переместить, как ему бы хотелось — раньше было проще. Да и сложно это — вспомнить всё, что когда-либо узнал, всё обойти, заменить на новые знания, которые соответствуют Шерлоку нынешнему. Он вздыхает. Некоторые вещи по-прежнему никуда не вписываются.

Например, ссылка на книгу, которую ему пришлось прочитать в школе, все мальчики её прочли и возненавидели. Шерлок прочёл её, сдал тест на «отлично» и убрал подальше, мысленно сделав отметку о том, что ценится в обществе. Он не знает, куда её положить. У всего есть место, и, кажется, все места начинают заполняться.

Кроме комнаты Джона.

Не помешало бы иметь такое место, где можно отыскать всё то, чем Шерлок пользуется редко и только когда возникает необходимость. И Джон об этом всё равно никогда не узнает.

Но как же выделить комнату Джона, как увидеть её у себя в голове, сделать отличной от собственной спальни? А, лестница. Двадцать три ступени вверх, площадка, дверь. На кровати у него зелёное одеяло.

_О мышах и людях_

_Ленни и Джордж_

_Верность_

_Дружба_

_Переместить_

_23 ступени вверх_

_Одеяло (зелёное)_

***

Посередине перемещения у них появляется дело. Или, скорее, Шерлок берёт на себя труд заполучить дело, в мгновение ока переходя от профессионального интереса к полноценному расследованию.

— Посмотри-ка на это, Шерлок, — говорит однажды вечером миссис Хадсон, шурша газетой. — Разве ты не говорил, что та бедняжка не убивала своего зятя? А вот погляди ж ты, её арестовали!

Шерлок отрывается от нот, которые внимательно изучал, и читает заголовок. Из того что он видел, Мейзи Карсон не могла ударить мужа своей сестры вазой. Шерлок практически уверен, что сестра Мейзи просто защищалась от мужа-тирана — число звонков с жалобами из их дома за последний год было очень велико.

Поэтому Шерлок тащит Джона в тот дом, исследует брызги крови из раны мистера Кларка, определяет, что во время преступления там находились, по крайней мере, три человека и что Мейзи Карсон, которая была на добрых четыре дюйма выше сестры, стояла у двери, в десяти футах от места происшествия.

— Так почему Мейзи взяла всю вину на себя? — спрашивает Джон по дороге домой. — Она почти наверняка знала, что её сестру не осудят, а если и осудят, то ненадолго.

— Она пытается защитить сестру. Думает, что сильнее, что сможет выстоять перед судом. Возможно, такое поведение достойно восхищения, но я полагаю, что её сестра ещё сможет её удивить.

Секунду Джон хмурится, задумавшись.

— Думаю, это и в самом деле достойно восхищения. И судя по тому, что мы видели, Мейзи Карсон — человек с очень сильной волей.

Позже, обдумывая это дело, Шерлок пытается разложить всё, что узнал, по полочкам, начиная с места, где он остановился, но затрудняется, куда определить верность, стойкость, родственные чувства.

_Мейзи Карсон_

_Стойкость_

_Сестра_

_Верность_

_23 ступени вверх_

_Одеяло (зелёное)_

***

Он хоть и снёс статью об анализе табачного пепла со своего сайта, но это не значит, что она исчезла навсегда. Каждая крупинка, каждый пушистый столбик пепла, который он исследовал, сохранён в его голове.

_Курение трубки_

_Блэк флейк_

_Пепел_

_Табак_

_Туфля_

_Камин_

Всё это легко отыскать, распределить по категориям, организовать. До сих пор у Шерлока никогда не возникало желания что-либо отбросить, запихнуть в комнату без настоящей ссылки, по которой эту вещь было бы легко отыскать. Никогда это не было насущной проблемой. Но взрыв в этом году все изменил.

***

Шерлок считает, что Джон на месте преступления — образец стоицизма. Он обычно самый спокойный, невозмутимый, безмятежный, нетребовательный. Он терпеливо ждёт, когда Шерлок закончит с чем бы он ни занимался, слушает и берётся за любое занятие, о котором его ни попросит Шерлок.

Тем необычнее, что Джон шипит на ухо Салли в комнате, где их, видимо, никто не должен был слышать, но Шерлок заметил их уход и тихо пошел следом.

— Я не позволю тебе называть его полоумным, фриком или психопатом перед прессой или перед кем бы то ни было, ясно тебе? Он не такой, и ты это знаешь. Лучше многих знаешь. — Джон стоит очень близко к Салли, нарушая её личное пространство, и говорит тихо, но в голосе его слышится гневная сталь, которую ни с чем не перепутаешь. Салли чуть-чуть вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. И в ту же секунду, когда она, кажется, готова ответить, Шерлок прочищает горло.

— Нам пора, не так ли, Джон?

Взгляд Джона тут же обращается к Шерлоку: в глазах удивление и паника. Шерлок кивает. Верность ради самой верности, не на показ, не ради похвалы, не для того, чтобы он (Шерлок) узнал. Он садится в такси не говоря ни слова. Думает.

_Джон-защитник (меня)_

_Верность_

_Правда_

_23 ступени вверх_

_Одеяло (зелёное)_

И так он возвращается домой, слушает, как Джон заваривает чай, пока они оба ждут новостей, и Шерлока уносит. Он оказывается у подножия лестницы, ведущей в их квартиру, которая теперь становится его Чертогами разума. Вспоминает спор после взрыва на Бейкер-стрит ( _ответственность, страх, 23 ступени вверх, одеяло (зелёное)_ ), разделенный смех в такси, причина которого — украденная пепельница ( _юмор, дружба, нахальство, 23 ступени вверх, одеяло (зелёное)_ ), и гадает, как же так получилось, что уголок, который занимает в квартире Джон, стал таким большим и таким заполненным.

***

Шерлок просыпается от ощущения осторожных пальцев, запутавшихся в волосах, от прикосновения руки к голове. Приязнь, исходящая от ладони и проникающая через кудри.

Джон.

— Иди-ка ты в кровать, — говорит он, мягко улыбаясь. — На часах два ночи.

Шерлок с шумом втягивает воздух, вздрагивает, сгоняя сон.

— Да. — Вот единственный ответ, который приходит ему в еще затуманенную сном голову.

Лежа в кровати, он моргая глядит на потолок, всё еще ощущая тепло от прикосновений Джона.

_Сброс ссылки_

_Виктор Тревор (удалить)_

_Секс_

_Желание_

_Привязанность_

_Теплота_

_Прикосновения_

_23 ступени вверх_

_Одеяло (зелёное)_

Остаток ночи Шерлок не смыкает глаз.

***

Проходит две недели, Шерлок почти завершает перестройку и теперь готов только добавлять новое и полезное. Он сидит на спинке дивана как на насесте, распределяя по своим местам последние кусочки, связанные с музыкой…

_Феликс Мендельсон, родился в Гамбурге в 1809_

_Концерт_

_Классика_

_Музыка_

_Скрипка_

…когда входит Джон и становится напротив него. Краем сознания Шерлок подмечает присутствие Джона, он знает, что тот никогда не потревожил бы его в такой момент, и всё же открывает глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что твои чертоги выглядят по-другому? — спрашивает Джон.

— Конечно, по-другому. Они другие.

— Нет, я имею в виду это вот… руками. Ну, ты понимаешь, — Джон делает движение ладонью вверх. — Раньше ты такой жест не использовал.

Секунду Шерлок колеблется.

— Я… провел ревизию, и теперь всё находится в квартире. Так легче вспоминать. Этим жестом я, должно быть, делаю отсылку к твоей комнате. — Жесты его инстинктивны, он над ними и не задумывался. Джон, возможно, и не самый внимательный человек, но он видит Шерлока, и Шерлок не удивлён, что он всё-таки заметил.

Джон фыркает от смеха.  
— К моей комнате? Что там? Отсылки к оружию и несчастным бессвиданным мужчинам?

— И еще медицинские тексты, — отвечает Шерлок, ложь так легко соскальзывает с языка.

***

При необходимости он может вспомнить нужное в мгновение ока.

_Туалет_

_Сумка Джона_

_Медпрепараты_

_Марля_

_Кровь_

_Бедренная артерия_

_В среднем человек может потерять до сорока процентов крови прежде, чем наступит смерть._

Шерлок с силой давит на бедро Джона. Даже не нападение, нет — Джон просто зацепился за зубчатый забор и, падая, пропорол ногу и задел бедренную артерию. Шерлок уже позвонил в скорую, затянул вокруг бедра Джона его же ремень и прижал к ране свой шарф.

— Да ты смеёшься, что ли, — хрипит Джон. — Отныне и впредь я участвую во взломах, только если на дворе белый день и мы заходим через парадный вход.

— Замолчи и перестань истекать кровью, — говорит Шерлок, отчаянно пытаясь удержать каждую ярко-алую каплю, которые, пульсируя, стекают с бедра Джона.

— Прости, друг, выбора у меня особенно нет. Шерлок, со мной всё будет в порядке. — Джон хватает Шерлока за руку. — Эй, Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок поднимает глаза и глядит на Джона, и одному только Богу известно, что у него на лице видит Джон, но он хватает Шерлока за ворот пальто и целует в лоб.

— Не паникуй, — говорит он. — Через день-два я уже буду дома. И — слышишь? — скорая уже рядом. — Джон вздыхает, разрывая визуальный контакт. — Слава Богу. — Джон закрывает глаза, и Шерлока отпихивают с дороги, пока с Джоном занимаются медики, кладут на каталку и увозит в больницу.

Шерлок сидит в машине скорой, сзади, оцепенев, и единственное яркое пятно — это его рука, сжимающая руку Джона.

_Страх_

_Одиночество_

_Переместить_

_Стоп!_

Шерлок встряхивается, отказываясь сохранять эти чувства, этот опыт в месте, которое объяло гораздо больше его жизни, чем он мог предположить. Вместо этого он сосредотачивается на лице Джона, его закрытых глазах, на том, как легко трепещут его ноздри, когда он дышит. Ждёт.

Гадает, как лучше всего объяснить архитектуру собственного сердца.

***

Джон дома на следующий же день, после переливания крови и двух рядов швов. Лицо его посерело, он выглядит измученным, и Шерлок хлопочет вокруг него, заваривает кофе, приносит свежие маффины от миссис Хадсон. Получается у него, прямо сказать, фигово, и ему это известно, но он старается. То, что не может он, обеспечивает миссис Хадсон, она суетится и беспокоится, пока Джон не закатывает глаза и не улыбается, и проходит целая неделя, прежде чем она покидает их больше чем на час за раз.

Шерлок ёрзает, сидя в кресле, наблюдая за тем, как Джон, хромая, передвигается по гостиной. Он выглядит сильнее, цвет лица улучшился, и, прежде чем задуматься, что же он делает, Шерлок встаёт и преграждает Джону путь.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок качает головой, слегка наклоняется и целует его.

И разум его взрывается, вкус Джона перекрывает все прочие чувства. Это ощущение кружит в его голове вихрем разнообразных цветов и текстур. От жара тела Джона, прижатого к груди, от прикосновений его бросает в дрожь. Джон, великолепный Джон целует его в ответ исступленно и жадно, пока Шерлок слегка не отстраняется, всё еще обнимая Джона за талию.

— Ты занял место в моих чертогах, — начинает он и трясет головой. Джон глядит на него, ошеломлённый, и Шерлок начинает снова. — Твоя комната в моих Чертогах разума, у меня были все эти побуждения, мысли, впечатления, отношения — и я не знал, что с ними делать. Поэтому они всё время возвращались в твою комнату.

— Вот как? — спрашивает Джон с любящей улыбкой, и кладет ладонь на скулу Шерлока. — А раньше у тебя разве не было места для всего этого?

— Нет. То есть — было, но всё лежало вперемешку, заваленное другими вещами, в беспорядке.

— И теперь, когда всё разложено по местам, вот, значит, что ты обнаружил? — Джон облизывает губы и секунду внимательно глядит на рот Шерлока, и тот чувствует, как по лицу разливается жар, а в животе — желание.

— Да, Джон. Кажется, все сходится на тебе, каким-то образом возвращается к твоему месту в этой жизни.

Джон улыбается, берёт Шерлока за руку.

23 ступени вверх.

Одеяло (зелёное).


End file.
